peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 September 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-09-16 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Only session tracks and Peel intros and outros available. * Sessions *Plastikman #1 recorded 14th July 1994. Listed as Richie Hawtin in The Peel Sessions. *18th Dye #1, recorded 24th July 1994. Tracklisting *Supersucker: On The Couch CD: On The Couch EP SUB POP EFA 08345-2 *18th Dye: Mystics Two *Remarc: Sound Murderer (12" - Sound Murderer / Drum N' Bass Wise) White House WYHS 035 *Man...Or Astro-Man?: Shockwave LP: Your Weight On The Moon ONE LOUDER LOUDER 4 *Shriek: Crush 7" Call Yourself A Lover DECEPTIVE BLUFF 006 *Plastikman: PP 001 (session) # *Smears: Get Off Your High Horse CD: Love Is Fer Suckers HEADHUNTER HED 033 *Tea Rooms Of Babylon: HP Lovelace Compilation LP: I Was A Teenage Gwent Boy FRUG 002 *American TV Cops: Thirst 7" PEST PES 01 *Palace Brothers: All Is Grace CD: Palace Brothers DOMINO WIGCD 14 *18th Dye: Soul Arch (session) *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: Double Headed Attack (12" - Zyrcon EP) Eurk *Shellac: Crow LP: At Action Park TOUCH&GO TG 141 *Stereolab: The Stars Our Destination LP: Mars Audiac Quintet DUOPHONIC DUHF 05 *Paste: Corona California LP: Silverwood IMP PASTE 1 *Plastikman: Dub Funk (session) # *Archers Of Loaf: Lowest Part Is Free! 10" Archers Of Loaf vs The Greatest Of All Time ALIAS A 070 *Waxworth Industries: You Will Help Me Invent CD: Alien Disco NORTH SOUTH WAX 100CD *18th Dye: Club Madame (session) *Four Brothers: Ndwien Barawayo Mlueho Yakaramba *Calvin Clark Foundation: Stone Sitter At Home Scrap *Headcleaner: Petra CD: Head Of The Next One BIG DEAL *Plastikman: Helikopter (session) # *Gag: RV 7" The Thing I Loathe But Still Ignore HEMIOLA HEM 006 *Da Intalex: Nice & Slow (12" - What Ya Gonna Do) Flex FLEX 001 @ *18th Dye: D (session) *Skinned Teen: Double D Bazooka Smooth Wiiija *Further: Rich Kids Compilation CD: Jabberjaw Good To The Last Drop MAMMOTH MR 0081-2 *Rich Kids: Ghost Of Princes In Tower Ghost Of Princes In Tower *Scope: 'Bit Stream (10"-Random Motion)' (Out Of Romford) *Gene Vincent: Git It *Sebadoh: Got It (album - Bakesale) Domino Recording Company WIGCD 11 @ *Meredith: Eternal Sticky *Plastikman: Mirak (session) # *Smog: When You Walk LP: Julius Caesar MATADOR OLE 0971 *DJ Rap: Digable Bass 12" PROPER TALENT PTR 001 *String-A-Longs: Mathilda Compilation CD: Teen Beat Vol.2 ACE 522 *18th Dye: The Go Song (session) *Guv'ner: Touch Wood LP: Hard For Measy For You ECSTATIC PEACE E 45 *H Foundation: Laika 12" Laika BOMBA 001 *MC Solar: Nouveau Western CD: Prose Combat POLYDOR 697 124 013-2 Tracks marked # available on File 1 '''and @ on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Plastikman Live: Peel Sessions, Radio One (16/9/1994) *2) 1994-09-xx Peel September 1994 ;Length *1) 31:55 *2) 34:55 (17:21 to 24:57) ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *2) Created from SB1034 and SB1035 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available * 1) Soundcloud * 2) [1] Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes